After the Pumpkin Sun Goes Down
by Sora-M-Jigen
Summary: Who would of thought the Phantom of the Opera was actually in Halloween Town? But is it in a sexual way or a mysterious way? Short story. Please R


-"Nighttime sharpens,  
Heightens each sensation.  
Darkness, wakes and stirs imagination."-

Is how our tale begins...

For up in the tall, looming tower of Halloween Town's pride the music of the night was about to unravel it ways. The very thin, tall figure himself looked out over his town. Every jack o lantern lamp was going out. One by one.  
The darkness was growing.  
But small candles that were stars glimmered lowly in the nighttime sky. A full moon hung above the depths of night.

He stared up into the stars.  
Wondering, if possibly that dreams can come true. Not that he wanted to take control over an event, but still, he just needed that something. Something to complete his dreary ways at hidden points.

-"Silently the senses abandon their defenses."-

He turned to see his wife.She had sang that, as she finally gave him her attention. All curled up on the bed, with the fire dancing behind her. It violently glowed upon her encrimsoned, ebony hair. Often, she was a mistaken for an angel in his eyes. For her eyes shone through his thoughts.  
Tonight was special.  
Tonight she wore a tight, low cut, black, and white striped dress. It ended before her knees as it was cut to be something like a short skirt. The king of the holiday concluded that there was nothing on underneath that.Also, an invisible like, black bathrobe gleamed in the fire's light. She gave him a small wink, as he seemed to go weak at the knees.

-"Helpless to resist the notes I write.  
For I compose the music of the night."-

She glared at him with her eyes.  
Undressing every clothing off of him with her gaze.  
He did the same to her, as he let his pinstrip jacket slip off.

-"Slowly,  
Gently  
Night unfurls its splendor.  
Grasp it,  
Sense it,  
Tremulous and tender.  
Hearing is believing  
Music is deceiving,  
Hard as lightening, soft as candlelight  
Dare you drust the music of the night.  
And listen to the music of the night."-

He rapidly spun around from his dance, to close the new velvet curtains of violet he had added to his room. In his eyes, it gave a lust feeling to whomever was in it. It made his room seem to shrink of the new emotion.  
Yet it even gave Sally the ragdoll, his wife, that tremulous feeling.

-"Close your eyes  
For your eyes will only tell the truth,  
And the truth isn't what you want to see.  
In the dark it is easy to pretend,  
That the truth is what it ought to be."-

She had sang yet again, as he spun around to see her. Now rising on the bed, until she stood like a board upon it. She tilted her head to the silvery, diamond chandelier above her. As she closed her eyes.  
Only to throw off the bathrobe.

-"Softly,  
Deftly,  
Music shall caress you.  
Hear it,  
Feel it,  
Secretly posses you.  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,  
In this darkness which you know you cannot fight,  
The darkness of the music of the night."-

She now stood before him. Joining him in his dance, as she was taken into a new spin.She now stood before him, just peering into him.  
All with her longing eyes.  
He then appeared behind her, as she let him touch her breasts with his spidery hands. She touched the back of his hands as she found herself.  
Drawn into his everlasting essence.  
Lost in him.  
Forever.

-"Let your mind  
Start a journey through a strange new world  
Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before!  
Let your soul take you where you long to be!  
Only then can you belong to me... "-

She turned to face him.  
His eyeless sockets drowning themselves in her appearance.  
As one by one, he took off his black shoes, and threw them across them. Regardless of what they hit. He no longer cared.  
His love was going to explode, just like his nonrealistic heart. Only then, he could claim her, his own.

-"Floating,  
falling  
Sweet intoxication,  
Touch me,  
trust me  
Savor each sensation.

Let the dream begin,  
Let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write,  
The power of the music of the night!

You alone can make my song take flight,  
Help me make the music of the night..."-


End file.
